


Blizzard Boyfriend

by literaryoblivion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Craigslist, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snow, Snow Day, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a record-breaking snowstorm on the horizon, threatening a city shutdown for a few days, Stiles gets the bright idea to put an ad up on craigslist for someone to spend his snow days with that would be filled with cuddling, movies, alcohol, and potential makeouts or more.</p><p>It's a joke until someone responds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzard Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fauvistfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauvistfly/gifts).



> This is for [Sylvia](http://fauvistfly.tumblr.com/) who wanted a fic based on [this news article](http://www.businessinsider.com/craigslist-for-blizzard-boyfriends-and-girlfriends-2015-1). Hope those that were in that blizzard are safe and warm!

_Bundle up if you go out, and stay warm. Keep that loved one close and cuddle up with them because it looks like we might be inside for a few days, folks. But don’t let that keep you from having fun…_

The weatherman winks on the screen, and Stiles rolls his eyes. He’d agree wholeheartedly if he had a loved one to pull close and cuddle and have some indoor fun with.

But he doesn’t. He doesn’t even have Scott, who already abandoned him for Kira a few days ago when the warning weather reports started coming in. If he’s going to be stuck in his house for days with potentially the power going out, he’s going to need something or someone to distract him.

In a fit of desperate insanity, he takes to his favorite website, Craigslist (the casual encounters are so intriguing, okay), and as a joke decides to put an ad for a cuddle partner, a blizzard boyfriend, if you will:

“As we sit on the brink of a major snowstorm and prepare for a near shut-down, I'm seeking a single 20- or 30-something male who shares my excitement for snow days and wants to create the semi-romantic, mildly productive yet equally fun adult version. I'm talking endless movies, cookies, whiskey and red wine, occasional work on a strictly as-needed basis, potential igloo-making in a private garden and making out.”

He posts it thinking it would be a funny story later, but starts bundling himself up to go get some supplies at the corner store before the storm really hits, trying to figure out what all he can do to pass the time alone in his apartment. When he’s on his way back from the store, his phone buzzes with an incoming email. He ignores it while he pads up to his apartment, shaking off the snow before pushing inside and setting his bags on the counter.

The email, shockingly enough, is from someone answering his Craigslist ad:

_I am interested, at least in the whiskey and wine, but I’m not opposed to movies and potential make outs. My power is already unreliable enough as it is, so I don’t have high hopes for it when the storm hits. I make some pretty delicious nachos, and I have chocolate-covered strawberries if you’re really wanting that semi-romantic atmosphere. Call me if you’re serious? ~Derek H._

Attached is a picture of the hottest man Stiles has ever seen holding up a piece of paper with his phone number. This might have all been a joke at the start, but by god is this real and does Stiles want it to happen. He debates for a few seconds if a text would be better than a phone call and then mans up and dials the guy’s number. 

“Hello?” a gruff voice answers.

“Hi, Derek?”

“Yes. Who’s this?”

“Hi, my name is Stiles. You… answered my Craigslist ad?”

“Oh, right. Were you… kidding about that? 

“Uh, I was at first, but you can definitely come over and camp out here if your power is sketch. Mine’s held out so far.” 

“So… no semi-romantic atmosphere or makeouts?”

Stiles laughs, thankful Derek can’t see his red face. “I mean… there’s always the potential if the mood is right you know?”

“I don’t know… I still don’t know what you look like,” Derek hints, but it sounds like he might be smiling. 

“Oh… right, uh, hold on a sec,” Stiles says, pulling up his camera and snapping a selfie to send to Derek. He puts the phone back to his ear and waits for Derek’s reaction.

“Hmmm,” Derek says, which kills Stiles because he doesn’t know Derek well enough to know what that really means.

“What? Not interested anymore?”

“Oh, no, I’m definitely way more interested now. Especially for makeouts. You’re… very attractive,” Derek says, coughing afterwards like he’s embarrassed.

“Thanks. So are you… so ummm let’s establish something. You’re not a murderer or a creepy psycho are you? Or you’re not going to like rob me blind? Cause I gotta warn you, I don’t really have anything worth stealing.”

Derek laughs, “No. I can’t even eat fish or lobster if the head’s still attached. And… I have plenty of my own funds and electronics, so your TV is safe. I can scrounge up some references on my character if you’re worried?”

Stiles grins. “No need. Last thing… Were you serious about the nachos? ‘Cause I’m really hungry and the store didn’t have any more chips. 

“I have everything already, and I was serious. You might even decide to move forward with makeouts afterwards.”

“Wow, pretty confident there.”

“Uh huh.” 

Man, Stiles wants this guy over right now. The flirting over the phone is torture. 

“Alright, well you can come over whenever. I’ll text you my address.” 

“Sounds good. My full name’s Derek Hale, by the way, in case you want to look me up. I trust you’re not a murderer or a psycho either?” 

“My name’s Stiles Stilinski, and I can assure you I’m not. My dad’s a Sheriff back home, so I don’t think a murderer would be a good career path for me.”

Derek lets out a loud laugh, and Stiles loves the sound. “See you in a little bit,” Derek says, and when Stiles agrees and says bye, he hangs up. Stiles texts him his address and then pulls up Google on his phone to look the guy up. According to his Facebook he seems normal, and although it’s not clear what he does, the news articles that pull up with his last name hint well enough to Stiles why Derek said he has plenty of money.

Stiles puts the groceries away that he purchased and starts tidying up the living room and making sure his sheets are clean and his bed is made. He’s ready for all sorts of potential with this guy.

~

Stiles doesn’t have to wait long before Derek shows up, the snow already falling heavier outside. Derek looks kind of dorky with mittens and a beanie with ear flaps, but it’s also kind of adorable.

“Hey, come on in,” Stiles says with a welcoming gesture, opening the door wider for Derek to step over the threshold. He’s carrying a few grocery bags and has a backpack slung over one shoulder. “Kitchen’s in here,” Stiles says as he shuts the door and leads the way for Derek.

“You have a nice place,” Derek says, setting the bags on the counter. He pulls off his mittens and stuffs them in his coat pocket, then slides his backpack and coat off, tossing them over one of the bar stool chairs nearby. He returns to the bags and pulls out chips, cheese, a few Tupperware containers, and strawberries from them. 

“Uh, thanks. Can’t complain, although I think the guy upstairs practices tap dancing late at night, but other than that.” Derek has a small smile on his face, but he doesn’t look up from the groceries. _God,_ _please don’t let this end up turning awkward_ , Stiles thinks to himself while he stares at the muscles in Derek’s arm shifting while he pulls things out.

“You were hungry right? Do you want me to make the nachos now?” Derek asks, staring up expectantly at Stiles. 

“Huh?” Stiles shakes his head to refocus. “Oh yeah! Sure. What do you need? Like utensil/cooking wise?”

“Baking sheet and a cheese grater?”

“Got it,” Stiles calls over his shoulder, going to the cupboard to reach for where the grater is. He bends over to yank open the drawer under the stove that has his baking sheet, and when he stands and turns to face Derek after retrieving it, Derek’s face is red, like he’s embarrassed or got caught doing something he shouldn’t… like checking Stiles out?

Stiles smirks and sidles up to Derek, setting the pan and grater on the counter next to the food. He purposefully stands close enough to Derek that their shoulders touch. 

“Want me to grate the cheese?” Stiles asks, his voice low and soft, and he takes the cheese out of Derek’s hand, letting his fingers graze against Derek’s. Derek flushes even more and god, does Stiles want to see how far that flush travels under his clothes.

Derek clears his throat. “Uh, yeah, that’ll be good. I’ll… uh… turn on the oven?” He steps away from Stiles, which is disappointing, and stands in front of the oven, setting it to the temperature he wants.

Stiles notices that the tupperware containers are filled with what he assumes are the various toppings for the nachos and some meat. Derek tears open the chips and scatters them out on to the baking sheet Stiles had pulled out. Stiles smiles to himself as he grates the cheese, watching Derek from his periphery open the containers. He points to a drawer where his spoons are for Derek, and then goes back to grating while Derek spoons out beans and meat on to the nachos.

He and Derek move about the kitchen, making small talk and getting to know each other while they top the chips with the cheese he grated. It’s so domestic and comfortable that Stiles is wishing it would be a more often occurrence, lets himself have a tiny hope that after this blizzard it might. After putting it in the oven for the cheese to melt, Stiles looks out the window to see how bad the storm is, and all he can see is white.

“It’s pretty bad out there,” Stiles says. Suddenly, he feels strong arms wrap around his waist, and he should tense or feel uncomfortable, but he relaxes and feels at ease.

“Good thing we’re inside,” Derek says, his breath warm against Stiles’s ear, voice deep and soothing. He lets his lips brush against the lobe of Stiles’s ear, and the tip of his nose follows a tendon of his neck, making Stiles shiver.

“So we’re really doing this? Cuddling and everything?” Stiles asks hoping he’s not ruining the mood, but he needs to know if Derek is on board for everything he talked about.

“Well, I am your blizzard boyfriend, and you did promise me cuddling and make outs… I’m game if you are.”

“God, yes,” Stiles says, twisting in Derek’s arms to face him. He pauses long enough to see the grin on Derek’s face, and then pulls him into a kiss. It quickly moves from a press of lips to open-mouthed, with Stiles running his tongue over Derek’s lips and delving into his mouth. 

The only thing that breaks them apart is the timer on the oven, letting them know the nachos are done. And really, Stiles would ignore it because he really wants to keep making out with Derek, but he is hungry and he doesn’t want the smell of burnt cheese permeating his apartment. 

It works out though because Derek ends up being the perfect blizzard boyfriend and feeds the nachos to him, licking any stray drops of salsa and sour cream from his lips. This inevitably leads to more making out, which inevitably leads to that adult fun that was on the menu.

Basically, that craigslist ad was the best idea Stiles has ever had. Plus, Derek turns out to be more than just a blizzard boyfriend, sticking around long after the snow stops and starts to melt.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
